Taming the Turtle
by AlphaChica
Summary: This is my twisted version on what happened between Theo Theodorakis and Turtle Wexler in the WESTING GAME.


This is my twisted version on what happened between Theo Theodorakis and Turtle Wexler in the WESTING GAME.  

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the book, but Theo does sound so appealing J.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TAMING THE TURTLE 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eighteen-year-old Tabitha-Ruth Wexler better known as TR to the rest of the world and Turtle to a privileged few blinked as the offending light streamed on to her face, she turned around and buried her face back into her pillow only to have her covers yanked off by Maria, her roommate.  Maria is also a third year at Columbia University in New York like Turtle, but unlike her she was twenty years old the right age for a third year at college.  Maria was 5' 6" with gray green eyes and red hair, while Turtle was also 5' 6" she had hazel eyes, and black hair.  Differences did not stop there, Maria was a very bubbly girl who had a new boyfriend every four months, while Turtle has yet to experience the feel of a man's lips on her.  Not that Turtle was ugly, on the contrary she is one of the prettiest girls on campus, but the combination of her being too engrossed in her studies and the fear of rejection by her were the reasons to her state of inexperience with the humans of the opposite gender.  

"Damn you Mary, I need sleep I drove all the way from Michigan last night," said Turtle "besides I don't have classes today."

"No, did you forget Professor Flurer's assignment?" asked Maria.      

"Holy crap I totally forgot about that," said Turtle shooting out of her bed, she and Maria were in journalism class together and some of the brighter students fifteen in all including Maria and Turtle were chosen to work with a reporter in a newspaper or T.V studio for a month.  Both Maria and Turtle chose to do it with a newspaper and thankfully were assigned to the same newspaper, there were only two from each newspaper and T.V and they ended up with the New York Times even though Turtle had hoped for the Wall Street Journal. 

"Be ready in an hour, I'm going to go get us something to eat, then we can talk hair, make-up, clothing and accessories," she said leaving.

While in the shower Turtle couldn't stop thinking about her visit, Angela was doing well for herself as were everyone else.  Denton looked well in the mustache even though she preferred guys without facial hair, but her sister was impressed, he wasn't the only one who looked good Theo Theodorakis she discovered did not change a bit.  Even though Turtle had a slight crush on Doug Hoo back then Theo had always intrigued her, he was to her as Angela was to him, unattainable.  Turtle knew that he really like Angela when they were playing the game, he was a very shy boy who never talked to girls, but that had changed once he went to Madison.  He let lose and enjoyed freedom and everything that came with it including the girls and she heard from her mother that he was even worse than Doug Hoo, who had a reputation for loving and leaving women as fast as his time on the track.  Turtle maybe totally inexperienced and oblivious to the world of men, but she certainly wasn't oblivious to the appreciative glances he shot her way, and she blushed at the thoughts running through her mind and turned the water colder at the thought of that.  After an hour Turtle had showered and left her mid back length hair wet to style later, she decided to grow it again after want happened with the "bomber" a few years ago in Sunset Towers. 

She went into the kitchen in her bathrobe to find breakfast laid out, it was now 10:00 am they had to be at the New York Times office at 2:30 pm, and it took them twenty minutes to get there.

"I have our outfits picked out," said Maria.

"Tell," said Turtle.

"I'm wearing my white boot cut dress pants with a brown button down shirt, with your brown leather boots and white leather purse that your mom gave you.  You are wearing the long black skirt that has blue flowers embroidered on it," said Maria.

"The one with the slits that go up to my mid thighs on both sides?" asked Turtle skeptically "I love that skirt but for this occasion?" 

"I'm trying to get you a boyfriend, doesn't Theo work at the New York Times?" asked Maria.

"Maria Lynn Harmid!" exclaimed Turtle shocked.

"What? You have been pinning for the guy forever and you are even saving yourself for the guy admit it," said Maria the only answer she got was an intense blush "ha ha, just remember this after everything we are going to do this month if you don't get the guy I'm going to kill him first then you"

"Jeez, okay," said Turtle.

"And for the shirt you are going to wear you blue stain vest shirt with the flower patterned lace over it like the flowers on the skirt, with the four inch blue strappy platforms and the black Vuitton purse," said Maria.

"Sweet, for our hairstyles, I'm going to put your hair into a fancy French twist with a few strands left out," said Turtle.

"Cool, what about you?" asked Maria.

"I'm getting there, for me I'm going to put my hair into small ringlets and do a half ponytail," said Turtle.

"Cute," said Maria "genius."

"Not more than you," said Turtle.    

"True," said Maria only to be hit by a pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~New York Times Lobby~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, we are here from Columbia University," said Turtle to the receptionist.

"Yes, please sit down Mr. Mickler will be with you shortly, he is one of the reporters you will be working with this week," said the receptionist.

They sat down in the chairs "Hope he is hot," said Maria.

"Maria, control yourself please we have to work with this guy for a month," chided Turtle.

"Yeah, but him being hot, and sexy will make it much more fun," said Maria.

"If he is married?" asked Turtle with eyebrows raised.

"Hopefully the other one is hot, sexy, in the twenties, or early thirties and has a good body," said Maria.

"How shallow are you darling?" asked Turtle.

"I'm not the one wearing the high slit skirt," said Maria.

"I'm not the one who has screwed half the guys on the campus," said Turtle.

"Hey," exclaimed Maria.

"Pardon me, 1/16 of the guys on campus," said Turtle.

"Hello ladies I couldn't intrude on that colorful conversation that you were having, Mike Mickler at your service and I will be working with Maria," said a blond haired, green-eyed man who looked about 28 or 29, he was 5' 9" with a great physique, he probably played a sport in school and does something to keep in shape.

"This idiot here is Maria, and I'm TR," said Turtle extending a hand "Ignore the gaping goldfish imitation, she will be fine in two minutes and go into heavy flirtation mode after that."

"Don't worry Maria I was hoping for a hot chick too," said Mike with a wink in her direction.

"Yes, um can we get started please?" asked Maria.

"Yes, I'll show you around the office then meet TR's partner," said Mike.

He showed them around the office the girls attracted many looks from admires, especially Turtle because of the vast expanse of skin that she is showing.  This did not go unnoticed by Theo, who was standing by his sectary's desk to get something Turtle immediately caught his attention.  His eyes traveled over her petite frame starting at her legs and working their way up her body finally settling on her face, he saw a small blush there indicting that she was aware that someone was checking her out but didn't know who.  He tuned out his sectary and made his way to her, his sectary noticed that she was talking to herself and went after him to say something important.

Turtle was slowly sipping the scalding hot coffee while she heard the name "Alice" said from behind her in a deeply sensual, and masculine voice the shock of who it was shocked her enough to drop the coffee only three people called her that Baba because Turtle like it better than her real name and Doug and Theo to annoy her.  Turtle slowly turned around to see who it was and her fears were conformed, there stood Theo Theodorakis his appearance true to his heritage.  With his bronzed skin, dark thick eyebrows and hair which was now spiked, his sculpted cheekbones and jaw, with a full, soft sensual mouth which now held a smirk, and body that has matured very visibly over the past few years he looked like a dark haired version of Apollo in a suit that molded his perfect body.

"Turtle," chided Maria but it fell on deaf ears.

Theo stretched his arms out and mockingly asked "What? No hug?"

Turtle threw herself at him to the surprise of many around the office, Theo Theodorakis was not known for his public display of feelings except for a slight smile and that adorable smirk that seems to have been born with him.  

"Hey if I kissed you right now will you kick me?" whispered Theo in her ear, thinking he meant her cheek she said "no," but to everyone's surprise but no one's more than her he kissed her on the lips, a gentle kiss with no tongue but it was passionate in its own aspect and a heat surge passed through her.

"Well, Theodorakis you seem to know your partner pretty well," said Mike with his eyebrows raised indicating that he was thinking she was one of his previous girlfriends.

"Yeah, we go back," said Theo tightly to Mike and then turned to Turtle "hope you are better than Doug."

"Hello, whom are you talking to? Did you forget what happened on that last day?" asked Turtle.

"God, like I could even if I tried that was a very interesting day, a very unforgettable one," said Theo, Maria shot her a curious look she doesn't know about the Westing Game.

"Yeah, I rocked!  How is Chris? The medication helped and you certainly turned wild after the responsibility left," said Turtle accusingly at Theo, he laughed out loud.

"Moving on, was the only one who noticed Angela and Doctor D?" asked Theo.

"They couldn't have been more obvious id they had tried," said Turtle.

"I know, Crow and Otis seem to be enjoying themselves," said Theo.

"I know it is so cute," said Turtle "any girl tie you down yet? You are worse than Doug."

"Excuse me? I'm not worse than Doug," said Theo defensively.

"Sorry honey but you are, he at least has a relationship with them," said Turtle.

"For a week," said Theo.

"Longer than you," said Turtle.

"You are starting to sound like them too," said Theo.

"Them?" asked Turtle.

"Yeah, Angela, Mrs. Hoo, Baba, our mothers them," said Theo "Theo, you have such potential, when will you ever settle down?  Even Doug is engaged to Claire, yeah right, I give it a month."

"Don't," said Turtle.

"Don't what?" asked Theo.

"Don't give it a month, its over," said Turtle.

"So soon?" asked Theo then smirked.

"Don't you dare say it," said Turtle.

"Don't I dare what?" asked Theo "Oh, I know say I told you so."

"AAHH you said it," said Turtle covering her ears.

"Hey, its not everyday that I can say that to you you know," said Theo.

"Well I guess I don't blame you it is an once in a life time opportunity," said Turtle.

"As much I enjoyed this conversation can we get to work?" asked Mike amused.

Theo shot him a look, Turtle then said, "we really should get to work, but why don't we catch up sometime?"

"Yeah, how about after you are done here we go out to dinner or something? A date?" asked Theo with a wink.

"Theo you better not be using as a replacement for my sister, maybe I should give you a dose of the hurt I could inflict," said Turtle.

"God, no I had so bruises many that year that my counselor called me down to ask me if I was being abused," said Theo.

"And your smart alec comeback was?" asked Turtle.

"There was no smart alec comeback," said Theo defensively, Turtle shot him a look "you know me too well I told him yes sir but I being abused by a 13 year old brat who I can't hit back, because she is a girl and my mom would kick my ass and her mom scares me and I have the most humongous crush on her sister who is three years older than me and is engaged."

Turtle laughed, "that sounds about right during the time period, but are you still afraid of my mom?" 

"No, now she is a pushover, she was sending me so many signals to date you," said Theo "and the scary part was, my mom and Mrs. Hoo were encouraging her to encourage me, I swear to God those three meddle in our lives too much."

"I know, after Angela started med school mom began pestering her to get a boyfriend," said Turtle "she pesters me too."

"Guys we have to get to work," said Maria.

"Unfortunately," mumbled Turtle.

"Whoa, this from the infamous Tabitha-Ruth Wexler? I thought work was something you enjoyed doing.  If I recall correctly you never got into trouble in school," said Theo.

"Theo run," said Turtle looking at him like a tigress looks at her prey.

Much to the surprise of everyone around him Theo backed up a few steps, the man who told his boss to fuck off was backing away from a petite 18 year old who is half the size of him, "Sorry, um, you weren't perfect," he said but realized that it was the wrong thing to say.  "Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh, you were the only one Doug was scared off, okay that didn't help.  Um, oh the firecracker incident, wait didn't Angela do that?" he was slowly getting backed up to his secretary's desk with every pair of eyes in the office now on them "you know that Angela did that?" "I think everyone except for your mom knows that, that was sweet though you taking the blame, um that didn't help right?" he asked fearing for his life if a 13 year old could give him bruises to get sent to the guidance counselor then imagine the pain this 18 year old could inflict one.  "Oh, I know the bourbon incident at school while you has that toothache and when you got sent to the principal office for listening to the radio school, okay I can't think of more," said Theo now practically sitting on his secretary's desk.  

"TR I'm not condoning you doing something to him," said Mike earning him a glare from Theo, "but just remember you might have to work with him in a hospital bed."

"No, she is good at sneaking into hospitals.  She has gotten kicked out of the Westingtown hospital three times I believe," said Theo.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Maria.

"No you don't, trust me," said Theo.

"Fine but I might say a few colorful things to add to my mom's gossip chain the next time I call home," said Turtle with a smirk, Theo groaned "just don't tell her that I got someone pregnant my mom will kill me and then ask for explanations," "I make no promises."

"Can we just get to work please?" implored Maria.

"Yeah," said Theo slipping into his office with Turtle following him.

"There is certainly something there," said Maria.

"I agree," said Mike holding out the door for her.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

FIRST CHAPTER COMES TO AN END.

NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON.


End file.
